villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:12345B/PE Proposal: Hiruka
Hiruka is a minor villain of Fist Of The North Star, which appeared in the Raoh saga. What's The Work Hiruka is a minor villain of Fist Of The North Star, which appeared in the Raoh saga. Who is the Candidate? What They Did? Hiruka belongs to Raoh's army, and is known to be one of the most cruel and ruthless members. He kidnaps his own sons, Tanji and Jiro and shows his hostages to Fudo who was adopting the children. Hiruka then shows a bottomless sand pit that will kill anyone who is knocked in. He then throws his own sons into the pit and watches as Fudo tries to save them. Hiruka then spots Kenshiro who is coming to save Fudo and the boys, instead of heading for the home of the Last Nanto General. As Kenshiro and Fudo's troops try to bring the latter out with a rope, Hiruka has his henchmen shoot the troops to death with arrows. The villain then dares Fudo to try and throw his sons out of the pit. Fudo then blows some of the sand to make a brief sandstorm to blind Hiruka while he throws the boys to safety. Hiruka's troops almost kill the boys with arrows because of their goggles, but Kenshiro blocks them with his arm before pulling Fudo to safety as well. Seeing how he fell for the plan, Hiruka sends some of his cloth to bind Kenshiro with Taizan Yoken. As the cloth begins to suffocate and crush his enemy, Hiruka then reveals knives in his clothes to try and be sure. But Kenshiro breaks free and makes Hiruka hit a rock, stabbing himself. The Man with Seven Scars then throws the rock and Hiruka at his own henchmen killing them all. In the anime, he meets with a commander named Zaku and tells him about his plan to lure Kenshiro away from the Last Nanto General. He then kills the guards and kidnaps his Tanji and Jiro who are relatives of an unknown bloodline here. After Kenshiro saves Tanji, Jiro and Fudo, Hiruka and his henchmen then use the Taizan Yoken sashes, with no effect. After his minions are beaten, Hiruka falls into the bottomless sand pit pleading for his life, but Kenshiro tells him to reflect on his misdeeds before he is sucked in. What they did he endangers two of the children raised by Fudo to leverage his goodness and force him to break the alliance with Kenshiro. As previously stated, it turns out that the two children were his biological children. Freudian Excuse/Mitigating Factors No mitigating factor and no justification for his actions. Heinous Standard There is no problem in using the two children to carry out his plan. Nor does he feel any hesitation or remorse at the idea that the two children are his sons. Final Verdict His appealing to the good feelings of a man who loves children and endangering his own biological children, in my opinion make him a Pure Evil in all respects. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals